


I will fight you!

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Even Yuuri, Extra Victor, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Victor will fight anyone for Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: First in the series of art and quick drabbles for all the combined works ofmyselfandMagical-Mistalon Tumblr. Together we are the Crusaders of Fluff! bringing fluff, humor, and happiness into your lives with all of our collabs! Some of these will be short little dialogues, while others will be longer drabbles or ficlets. We also have two illustrated works planned and are considering opening joint requests for pics/fics! (If you think joint requests sound like a good idea, please come let us know on Tumblr!)Other collabs can be found in myDomestic Life seriesQuick Links here:Crop Top DistractionSnow DayDinopapasaurasKeep Calm and Belly DanceWhen you wish upon the stars





	I will fight you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> Everything [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com) does inspires me, now there is a collection for it! 
> 
> Original art and drabble post located here: [Victor is Extra](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/164397341739/victor-a4)
> 
> This is one of the shortest ones! Let's celebrate that I actually drabbled for real this time!!

_Magical-Mistral's art is adorable!_

 

“EXCUSE ME!” Victor stormed into the group of skaters, shoving Minami to the side in one smooth flail of his arm. “Who has the audacity to say that my YUURI is NOT the best skater in all of Japan?? Who! Who said it!” He was glaring at the small group, eyes narrowed and wild. 

“Vitya, please…” Yuuri glanced worriedly among their friends. “It is no big deal… let it go…” 

“I WILL NOT!” This was injustice. His Yuuri was the silver-medalist at the Barcelona GPF and the gold medalist at Japanese Nationals. It was not a disputable fact that Yuuri was the best, most handsome, and most wonderful skater/fiance/man/everything in the world. “MY YUURI IS THE BEST DANG SKATER IN ALL OF JAPAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

Sighing, Yuuri let his shoulders drop. “It was me, Vitya, I said it… and no I am not!” 

Moving closer to Yuuri, Victor lifted a single finger toward Yuuri’s chest. “Be nice to my Yuuri or I will FIGHT YOU!” He was even more upset that it was Yuuri speaking ill of himself. He wasn’t scared to fight Yuuri, he would wrestle his fiance to the ground to get the truth through Yuuri’s thick skull. 

Yuuri slapped an open palm to his forehead. “Vitya..” 

“FIGHT YOU, I SAY!” Victor yelled, poking Yuuri in the chest before turning on his heel and marching away. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelled. 

“I SAID I WILL FIGHT YOU!” Victor threw over his shoulder in an anger-thick Russian accent. 

Behind them, Minami, Phichit, Chris, and Mickey stared at each other before bursting out laughing. “That’s true love,” Chris said, smacking a hand against Phichit’s shoulder. 

“Luckiest idiots on the planet,” Phichit laughed, watching as Victor and Yuuri hugged it out on the other side of the rink. 


End file.
